Letters of Red
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Entry to Star's letters challenge. Red writes letters to friends and family describing the Smashers. RedxZelda hints, now complete.
1. Green

I am doing this to enter in Celebaby20's letter contest. I hope you enjoy this little entry here. It focuses on Red, the Pokémon Trainer, writing to a friend, the female Trainer of the Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen series, who I've called Green.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or Super Smash Bros. Both of those are copyrighted to Nintendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dear Green,

It's been a long time since I've spoken to you. I hope you're all doing well back home in Pallet Town. Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur and I have been missing you all a lot.

It's not too bad here. I've already been here six months, and I've made it to round two of the tournament. Battling Mr. Game and Watch was a tough job, but we pulled through with a surprise Rock Smash at the end from Charizard. I suppose you were watching on the Smash website.

But really, it's a nice place here. There are a lot of interesting people here, many of them not human at all. They don't call it a 'Brawl' for nothing, do they? They've invited people from all over the galaxy to participate. I'm surprised I even got in from all the applicants.

However, I'm glad I did get in. There are loads of really nice people here. For starters, there's Link. Link's a swordsman from a place called 'Hyrule'. He carries round a sword, a shield, and a whole load of other stuff – a bow, a boomerang, everything! But aside from that, he's a nice guy. He was the one that showed me around on my first day, and we've been close friends ever since.

I'm rooming with an angel called Pit, from 'Angel Land'. It's like what you and I would call 'heaven'. However, he's not all Godly and religious and that. In fact, to say the least, I think he has some anger and swearing problems to say the least. However, he's still a nice guy. He's also become my rival, but I'll say more later.

Sonic's, apparently, 'the world's fastest hedgehog', and I can believe it. Have you seen the speed he can run at? I swear, he ran round the mansion at least ten times before I even did one. He's a bit arrogant though, but all the same. It's funny when he aggravates Bowser, and runs off yelling his catchphrase of 'You're too slow!' It's priceless to watch.

Some of the other Smashers aren't too bad. Peach does brilliant cooking, and she's a master at cheering people up. I've seen her countless times making people feel better and more comfortable. It's reassuring to know that there's always someone around to talk to.

There's also this guy called Ike, from 'Tellius', which recently ended a war. Ike lost his Dad when he was younger, and took over his mercenaries, leading them to victory. Even throughout all of that, he's an incredibly outgoing person, and is always playing with the younger Smashers, like Lucas and Toon Link. When I asked him why, he said that it reminds him of his younger sister, Mist. It's sweet, really, having someone who's gone through so much, and still puts time out of his own way to make others happy. He and I became good friends.

Also, a funny fact – Ike and I had a bet on the other day. It was to see who could guess the closest as to how many times Marth could be mistaken for a girl in town. He was closest with twelve, and I had to owe him a drink, boo-shame. I swear, if Marth just took off that damned tiara, he wouldn't be confused as a chick. But it's funny to poke fun at him.

Finally, there's one very special person I want to mention. And that's Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She's a lovely girl, only a little older than me. She's very nice, pretty and sweet, and I have to admit, I'm developing a crush on her. BIG TIME. But that's between you and me, okay Green? I don't want anyone else to know.

Zelda's so nice to me. Whenever I'm lost or unsure of what to do or say, she's always around to help me. I was on the verge of telling her the other day on how I felt, but I decided against it. After all, she's a royal. I'm not worth her time, I don't think. Depressing, but true... I still love her and I can't stop thinking about her. Along with you guys at home, she's always on my mind. It's a bit of a shame that she'd probably go for someone else though, like Link or Marth... even Ike. But, as you always said when we were kids, 'never give up until you've tried'. I still remember that.

Alright, I gotta go. I'll write again soon when I have the time. Give my love to Mom, the Professor and all my other Pokemon back at the lab. I'll hope to write again to you all soon.

Yours truly,

Red

_P.S: The rivalry I have with Pit that I forgot to mention is that he's also after Zelda. It's a competition between me and him. Wish me luck!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked. Good luck to all the other participants!**

**+Regii+**


	2. Blue

Letters of Red... chapter two... dammit, I'm lagging. I've had problems with... family... not going into it...

This letter is for Blue, Red's rival. I decided to put him in because... well, I can. Deal with it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dear Blue,

How've you been? It's been a while since I saw you at the Pokémon League. You sorta... ran off and vanished after that. It's good to know that you're home at last.

It's awesome here in the Brawl tournament. I'm battling my way through the rounds, moving up. Just like the league, I'm going to be the Champion of this tournament. ...I'm not bragging, but it would be good to be champion of two things at once.

There are some really great people here. There's one guy called Link, who wears all-green. He's a bizarre dresser, but a good friend. He has a sword and shield, and all this other stuff. He's very competitive, but a valuable ally. He's awesome, and I really like him as a friend.

There's also Ike, another warrior. He came soon after they ended a war, and the guy carries some massive sword – seriously, it's almost as long as I am tall. He's very nice though, and we usually have bets over this girly swordsman dude called Marth. I have to admit, Ike's a really nice guy.

There's also someone called Zelda, who I really like. She's really kind and sweet, and I'm really falling for her. I can't believe that one person can be so beautiful and incredible all in one go. Haha... I'm ranting... oh well; I can rant if I want.

There's a guy with angel wings here – yes, Blue, I DID say angel wings. His name's Pit and he's my room-mate. I have to say, he's not all godly and religious and all that angels are portrayed as. Trust me; you're more angelic than he is. And that's SAYING something.

Y'know, there's some girly guy called Marth here. I swear, he looked like a girl when I first saw him. I was pretty shocked when he spoke in a guy's voice. Ike and I always take the piss out of him. It's brilliant, you'd love it here. We had a funny bet the other day, though. Ike won, so I bought him a drink.

There are people all shapes and sizes here. There's a humanoid fox, a giant puff-ball with a black hole as a stomach, and a penguin wielding a hammer just to name a few. I've made friends with a humanoid hedgehog, called Sonic, who's really fast. And he's BLUE and BAD-ASS, so you'd like him. Hahaha...

But... I won't make this too long. I do miss all you guys back home... even you a bit (Though not as much as the others). I have to say, I still haven't REALLY forgiven you for almost telling Green I had a crush on her. I can say that you can't use that against me anymore. Ha, eat that, punk. I love Zelda now, so take that up your backside and smoke it.

Hm... well, I'll catch you later. I'll try send you another letter after the next match. I'll catch you all soon. Don't go getting wiped out on me in your next league or whatever. I'll promise to keep strong too.

All the best,

Red.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry, a little short, but... I had to rush. I'll try to make chapter three (To Red's Mum) longer. I'll see you all later.

**+Regii+**


	3. Mom

Okay, this is the FINAL chapter of Letters of Red. The dedline's too close for me to write a fourth without rushing it, and I apologize to those who wanted four chapters. This chapter, Red writes to his Mom about the tournament. I hope you enjoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dear Mom,

I promised I'd write back home to tell you about the Super Smash Brothers tournament, and I'm keeping that promise. I hope you're doing okay at home. I miss you here, along with all my friends.

I suspect you've been watching it all on TV, so it won't be a surprise when I say that I won my first match. It was quite difficult, but we pulled through eventually. Mr Game and Watch is a nice guy at heart, we had a good handshake after the match. I couldn't understand him because all he does is beep and buzz, but he seems like a good guy.

There are some very nice and interesting people here. There's one guy called Link, who has a sword and shield. He told me the sword is a sacred sword called, 'The Master Sword', which he pulled on his adventure to save Hyrule. He's an awesome guy, and I'm starting to look up to him as almost my older brother. He was the first one to show me around the mansion, and he's always there for me. You'd really like him, he's really polite and caring.

Next up on my list is Ike. Ike's a swordsman from Tellius, which recently ended a war. Ike took over his Dad's mercenary team when his father died, and lead them onto victory. Even so, it's amazing seeing him go and play with the younger Smashers, such as Lucas, Ness and Toon Link. He says it reminds him of his little sister back home, called Mist. You'd really like Ike too, he's a really nice and well-mannered guy, and always wants to help out.

In the mansion, we're paired up into dorms. My room-mate is an angel called Pit, who's the captain of a Goddess' army. Though he's a captain and an angel, he has... let's say... 'anger management' issues. He swears all the time, but apart from that, he's really cool. Pit and I often get into friendly arguments over one thing or another, but it always resolves itself in the end with us laughing and joking around. Despite the language issue, Pit is a kind guy, and never passes up the offer to help me train.

There are also some other, very unusual people here, as I guess you've seen on TV. Apparantly, they're now being aired, according to Master Hand – that's the guy who runs the tournament – and it's aired for the people of the worlds which participate, one of which is ours. You gotta admit, Mom, that technology is really improving – like how you can now trade over-seas to Hoenn from Kanto with that new machine that was installed on One Island. Seriously, broadcasting to other worlds? That bowled me over.

Okay, back to explaining the Brawlers. There are loads of weird people here. I mean, I've befriended a humanoid blue hedgehog called Sonic. Sonic's very arrogant about his speed, and has a creepy obsession with chilli dogs, but apart from that, he's a cool guy. And boy, is he FAST. If you saw his Brawl against Bowser the other day, then you'll understand what I mean. He ran around the mansion ten times before I've even done once. Though he's arrogant about his speed, he's relatively a nice dude.

There's a nice woman here called Peach, who's a Princess of a far-off kingdom called the 'Mushroom Kingdom'. I've been told it's full of mushrooms, hence how it got its name. Though she's a Princess, she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. She's either in the kitchen cooking, or outside gardening. Ike's usually with her, since he is going out with her. Ike told me he's planning to propose to her soon, so please wish him luck along with me back at home. Peach can whip up one hell of a meal, but even so... I'd still prefer your home-made chicken-tikka-masala any day, Mom. Your home cooking wins, hands down.

Speaking of romance, you'll be happy to hear that your son has found his fair share of romantic interest. You obviously know how I felt about Green back then when we were travelling, but I now have another girl in mind. Her name is Princess Zelda, the ruler of the kingdom of Hyrule. She's incredibly sweet and charming, and she's always around if I need anything. She's really cute, and she's always on my mind. I'm planning to try to pluck up the courage to ask her on a date with me, but I don't think it would work. She's got so many other suitors – Marth, Sonic, Pit... even Wolf.... kind of. But she wouldn't choose me, no way in heck.

But, I gotta give it a try. As I've learned, never give up. It's the rules of Pokemon battling, the rules of success... and the rules of love. If I do end up going out with her... could you, um... Oh no, I feel embarrassed about asking my own Mom for this, but...

...Could you... give me some tips? I mean, for the get-go on how to make it good? I know you and Dad got together very well when you first met, and it's like that with me and Zelda. We're always laughing and joking around, and whenever the other one's down, we always go to cheer them up. I guess you and Dad were like that from what you've said in the past. I don't remember much of Dad before he passed on, but you said that he was a very nice and caring man. You said I'm just like him, apparently.

...Thanks, Mom. Though I didn't really know Dad... that means a lot to me.

Now, for something completely different... YES, MOM, I AM DOINGAS YOU SAID BEFORE I LEFT. I _am_ taking a shower every day, I _am_ changing my underwear and doing the laundry, and _no_, I _won't_ consider drinking or smoking even due to peer pressure. I promise. Tell the Professor that the Pokemon are also doing great, too. Charizard's flying around as usual, taking his average hourly flight now and then, Squirtle's found the Smasher's outdoor pool, and Ivysaur has a habit of hiding in the rose-patch. I think it's weird, but apparently, Ivysaur loves it. Peach often goes out to see him, the two are really getting along.

Alright, I think I've wasted enough of your time, and about four pages of paper. Listen Mom, I gotta go. I'll keep in touch. Tell the Professor and all the others I said hi. I promise to write again soon, and keep you posted on how we're doing here.

I can't wait to come home to see you all again. Wish me luck!

Love,

Red.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

To be frank, it only took three pages. XD

But, really. That's the last chapter. I hope you've liked these three letters of my view on how Red would post back to home about the tournament. I want to wish my luck to everyone in the running for the contest, which will be announced in Celebaby20's profile on December the second. I also want to say thanks to you all for reading these letters.

Good luck, and thanks for reading! So long!

**+Regii+**


End file.
